


Все дороги ведут домой

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Burthday Party, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>В отделе белых воротничков существовала традиция отмечать дни рождения агентов. Но никто не уверен, должна ли она применяться и к Нилу. Первый сезон/начало второго сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все дороги ведут домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All These Roads Lead Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344208) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



В отделе белых воротничков существовала традиция, зародившаяся еще до Питера и даже до самого возникновения отдела белых воротничков как такового: перед каждым днем рождения весь офис обходила открытка. Каждый что-то писал на ней, от вульгарного до милого до плоского и шаблонного. Вместе с открыткой всегда гулял и конверт, куда все скидывались по паре баксов на торт, а на остаток покупался какой-нибудь в должной степени нейтральный и безличный подарок, типа подарочного сертификата Амазона. 

Также по традиции за отслеживание дней рождений, покупку открыток и сбор денег отвечал самый младший агент в офисе. В данный момент таковым агентом являлась Лорен Круз. 

– Вопрос, босс, – сказала она, просовывая голову в кабинет Питера через день после того, как конверт отправился по рукам для Джонса. 

– У тебя вопросы, у меня ответы, – рассеяно отозвался Питер, не отрывая глаз от отчета. 

– Это насчет Кэффри… – начала Круз. 

При слове «Кэффри» Питер вздохнул, поднял палец и допечатал предложение, прежде чем уделить ей все свое внимание. 

– Что он натворил? – Глянув мимо нее, он увидел Нила за его столом, так что по крайней мере, _сейчас_ он ничего не делал. Надо надеяться. 

– Да ничего, вообще-то, – Круз проскользнула в офис Питера, закрыла дверь и протянула распечатку, испещренную рукописными пометками. – Просто я задумалась, не должен ли он быть здесь. 

Питер прищурился, и Круз быстро толкнула распечатку по столу. Вблизи он распознал список дней рождений сотрудников отдела. Периодически какой-нибудь инициативный стажер его перепечатывал, но этот, похоже, ходил по рукам давно, несколько имен, включая Диану, были вычеркнуты, а на полях пестрели заметки вроде "аллергия на шоколад" рядом с именем агента Форрестера и тому подобное. 

– Хм, – сказал он и снова глянул через стеклянную стену кабинета. Нил, словно у него был какой-то радар, определяющий, когда Питер за ним наблюдает, поднял глаза и улыбнулся широкой "Кто, я?" улыбкой. – Хороший вопрос. 

– Ну да, я сначала об этом не задумывалась, но когда Марти перевели в оргпреступность, стала обновлять список и подумала, что Кэффри там нет. Ну и, понимаете, я не знаю, должен ли он быть… 

– Он не агент, – сказал Питер. 

– Я знаю… 

– Но он бывает на заданиях, как и все остальные, – продолжил он размышлять вслух, глядя через стекло на склоненную – якобы над отчетом, но на деле, скорее всего, над замысловатой карикатурой на обороте официальной формы – голову Нила. 

– Главное – командный дух, полагаю; все собираются вместе. – Сам он считал все эти мероприятия немножко глупыми, но похоже, всем это нравилось, и казалось нечестным кого-то оставлять за бортом. 

Круз пожала печами. 

– Вам решать, босс. 

_Чем это повредит?_ подумал Питер. В худшем случае, парочка самых закостенелых агентов старой школы начнет возмущаться, что кто-то получает привилегию, не заслужив ее. Как ученики колледжа из старых богатых семей, возмущающиеся, что студенты, учащиеся на стипендию, попадают в их сообщества и почетные братства. Питер усмехнулся. Он _обожал_ стирать этот взгляд с лиц людей. Он потянулся за ручкой и написал имя и дату рождения Нила внизу листа – после четырех лет погони он мог перечислить большую часть анкетных данных Нила, разбуди его посреди ночи. 

Круз забрала лист. 

– Два месяца назад? Похоже, он пропустил свою очередь в этом году. 

– Большинству из нас пришлось пройти Квантико, чтобы заслужить этот торт, – указал Питер. – Видимо, придется ему пару месяцев поперекладывать бумажки, пока он получит свой. – Почему-то он почувствовал себя странно виноватым, что пропустил день рождения Нила – он даже не подумал об этом, да и сам Нил ничего не сказал. Но всё равно, Нил посылал ему открытки из тюрьмы, даже если в основном просто чтобы подергать за поводок. – Это ведь даже не его настоящий день рождения, – добавил он, в основном размышляя вслух. 

– Нет? – удивилась Круз. 

– Я так не думаю. – Прошлое Нила было окутано тайнами и скрыто в засекреченных документах. – Он использовал новую дату для каждой личности. Когда я за ним гонялся, ни разу не заметил, чтобы он делал в этот день что-то особенное. Или это ненастоящая дата, или он просто не отмечает дни рождения. 

Сам Питер подозревал, что ничего в общедоступных документах Нила не было правдой, даже его имя – но этого он не любил озвучивать даже самому себе. Он протянул руку. 

– Вообще-то, Круз… дай мне на минутку список. 

Ему пришлось вызвать на экран досье Нила, чтобы убедиться, что он правильно помнит дату, после чего он вычеркнул официальный, якобы точный день рождения Нила и написал дату двумя месяцами раньше. 

– Что тогда было? – спросила Круз, разглядывая список. 

– День, когда его выпустили под мою опеку, – сказал Питер. – Если он продержится здесь до следующего года, он заслужил свой чертов торт. 

Прекрасно зная, что ему абсолютно не из-за чего чувствовать себя виноватым, на следующий день он купил Нилу обед. 

– Ты пытаешься подмазаться, – подозрительно сказал Нил. – Или извиняешься. Ты сделал что-то обидное, что я не заметил? 

– Не бери в голову.

*** 

Но пару месяцев спустя, разумеется, все разлетелось на куски, и даже когда Питеру наконец удалось соединить их, трещины все равно были видны. Круз перевелась, воспользовавшись освободившейся вакансией в отделе пропавших без вести; Диана вернулась обратно; а Нил… Нил тоже вернулся, но не совсем. Он был обнаженным нервом, и Питер это видел, хотя больше, наверное, не видел никто. На поверхности Нил оставался прежним, сияющие улыбки, заразительное обаяние и шутки. Но у Питера было ощущение, что это только хрупкая оболочка, удерживаемая лишь скотчем и надеждой, и скрывающая бог знает какой хаос внутри.

– Ты, должно быть, шутишь, – сказала Диана, когда Питер протянул ей список дней рождений, теперь еще больше заляпанный пятнами кофе и испещренный заметками. – Я начинала здесь работать много лет назад. У меня были собственные подчиненные в Вашингтоне! 

– В следующем месяце нам дадут двух стажеров. Тогда можешь свалить это на них. А тем временем… – он усмехнулся. – Ушедшие да лишатся привилегий. 

– Это потому что я бросила вас одного справляться с Кэффри, да, босс? – Диана просканировала глазами лист и приподняла бровь. – Кстати о Кэффри, и он тоже здесь? 

– Да… – сказал Питер, готовый отстаивать свое решение, если понадобится, но Диана лишь усмехнулась. 

– Хорошо. Я за него рада. Только не говорите ему, что я это сказала. – Она снова глянула на список. – И как раз на следующей неделе. Отлично. – Ее усмешка стала хищной. – Надо будет выбрать ему открытку. 

– На следующей? – изумленно переспросил Питер. Он очень хорошо помнил дату рождения Нила – по крайней мере ту, что стояла в его досье – и она была не на следующей неделе. Он взял лист и увидел собственный почерк и вычеркнутую дату… ну конечно. Теперь он вспомнил странный полет фантазии, заставивший его написать днем рождения Нила день получения браслета. Второе рождение. Первый день Нила как нового человека. 

Питер глянул через комнату на Нила: голова опущена, сосредоточен на работе. В нем ощущалась неподвижность, какой раньше не было. 

Если Питер воображал, что Нил заново родился в тот осенний день год назад, он определенно родился еще раз на взлетной полосе, в пламени и вони самолетного топлива, и Питер до сих пор не знал, какой Нил Кэффри ушел из ангара после взрыва, убившего Кейт. В любом случае, это была глупая идея, подумал он, а он никогда не считал себя приверженцем глупых идей. Он потянулся за ручкой, чтобы исправить дату обратно на настоящий – или, по крайней мере, официальный день рождения Нила. Потом снова поглядел на сгорбившегося над столом Нила, снова на Диану, и протянул ей список. 

– Действуй. Только постарайся, чтобы именинник не узнал. – Это тоже была традиция, передавать открытку так, чтобы получатель ее не увидел, хотя и знал, чего ждать. А Нил даже не будет знать. У него не было причин подозревать. 

Нил на вершине игры вычислил бы это с легкостью. Этот притихший, подавленный Нил… наверное, нет. 

– Не забывайте, я уже этим занималась, босс. 

– Я знаю, – Питер улыбнулся ей. – Хорошо, что ты вернулась. 

И, подумал он, поднимаясь в свой офис, сложно поверить, что прошел уже год. И что за год это был!

*** 

Если честно, на несколько дней он забыл об этом разговоре. Наступил вечер, и почти все уже разошлись по домам, когда вдруг перед ним появились руки Дианы, плюхнувшие ему на стол открытку «Холлмарк» и знакомый конверт. Питер моргнул и поднял глаза.

– Вы последний, босс, – довольно сказал она. – Все подписи собраны; вам осталось только расписаться и скинуться на подарок. И кстати о подарке, вам стоит заглянуть в конверт. 

Питер озадаченно сдвинул брови, потом открыл конверт, и его глаза округлились при виде толстой пачки купюр. 

– Сколько коленных чашечек ты сломала? 

Диана рассмеялась и вскинула руки в воздух. 

– Ни одной. Они сами хотели. Ну, конечно, я кинула туда пару двадцаток для затравки – о, не смотрите не меня так, босс. Все в офисе знают, что произошло с его девушкой, и даже те, кого он не успел очаровать, его жалеют. Иначе нужно иметь каменное сердце. 

– Не могу поверить, что мы даем Кэффри столько денег, – простонал Питер. – Словно они ему нужны, с его-то костюмами и квартирой. Что подарить человеку, у которого уже есть всё? 

– Кроме того, что не купишь за деньги, – тихо сказала Диана, оглянувшись через плечо на пустой стол Нила. 

Питер вздохнул и поглядел на открытку. Он ожидал какой-то броской шутки; но открытка оказалась почти полностью белой, с маленькими аккуратными буковками в углу: _«Сегодня первый день твоей остальной жизни»_. И внутри: _«Потрать его с умом. С днем рождения»._

Он снова посмотрел на Диану. 

– Я знаю, – сказала она, внезапно смутившись. – Я собиралась купить что-то… не знаю, открытку с Багзом Банни в тюремном комбинезоне, которая играет "Я сражался с законом", всё такое. Но я увидела эту, и… Думаете, это чересчур? Сыпать соль на рану? 

– Я бы сказал, что в данный момент уже ничего не исправить, разве что ты хочешь попробовать устроить передачу другой открытки под носом Нила, чтобы он не заметил. 

Вся открытка с обеих сторон была исписана поздравлениями. Похоже, большинство агентов Питера понятия не имели, что сказать, так что придерживались различных вариаций "С днем рождения, всех благ!», но, по крайней мере, они её подписали. Разумеется, когда над ними стояла Диана, у них вряд ли был выбор. 

Питер задумался, что написать ему самому. Он всегда ненавидел это делать – обычно Эл подписывала открытки к праздникам за них обоих. Но это был _Нил_ , и, напомнив себе, что открытка уже обошла офис, и Нил – единственный, кто её прочитает, Питер достал ручку Квантико и быстро, сжато написал на свободном месте: "С возвращением в команду, напарник". Он не подписался, уверенный, что на данный момент Нил мог не только узнать его почерк, но и запросто его подделать. 

– Я ее верну завтра утром, – сказал он. 

Диана кивнула. Добывать подписи родственников агентов было не принято, но Питер знал, что Нил будет рад поздравлению от Эл. И если Эл ему поможет, может, даже удастся заставить подписаться Моззи – вот этого Нил уж _точно_ никак не будет ожидать. 

– Заодно расспрошу Эл, какие торты он любит. Почему-то этого не было в его досье. 

– Не нужно, – довольно ухмыльнулась Диана. – Я уже посоветовалась с кондитером в “The Greatest Cake”. Принесу его завтра вечером. 

– Я знал, что мы не просто так тебя вернули. 

Она выглядела еще самодовольнее. – Не забудь, – добавила она, похлопав по конверту. 

– Ты абсолютно уверена, что в твоем резюме нет строчки «громила гангстеров»? 

Диана рассмеялась. 

– А если серьезно, – сказал Питер, доставая кошелек, – на что ты собираешься их потратить? Наверное, мы все могли бы сходить в какой-то дорогой ресторан… 

– У меня есть идея получше, – заблестели глаза Дианы. 

Питер ожидающе замолчал, и она ему сказала. 

Как он мог позволить Вашингтону украсть эту женщину? 

– Конечно, мне понадобится твоя помощь из-за всего вопроса сопровождения, – сказала она. – Джонс уже согласился, и еще пара агентов тоже. 

– Конечно, – кивнул Питер. Он вытащил пару купюр, потом еще несколько. Глаза Дианы слегка округлились при виде суммы, которую он засунул в конверт. 

– Ну, может, придется посидеть на диете до следующей зарплаты,– смущенно сказал Питер. – Выбирайте хорошо, агент Бэрриган, – он протянул ей конверт. 

– Если есть предпочтения, – сказала Диана, – скажи сейчас, или не жалуйся потом. 

Питер почувствовал, как уголок рта изгибается в улыбке. 

– Посмотри, есть ли что-нибудь интересное в планетарии Хейдена. 

– Ему это понравится? 

– Это вне его радиуса, это познавательно, и черта с два я проведу свой выходной в картинной галерее, глядя, как какой-нибудь «художник» обмазывается грязью. Не понравится, пусть пеняет на себя.

*** 

Следующий день – день рождения Нила, как начал думать о нем Питер – ничем не отличался от прочих дней в отделе белых воротничков. Пару раз Питер замечал, как агенты тихо перешептываются по углам, кидая взгляды на Нила, но поспешно разбегались по своим местам под его грозным взглядом.

Нил, как всегда, вел себя более или менее нормально, но он был лишь чуть более рассеянным, чтобы действительно быть в порядке. Например, похоже, он не замечал, что стал центром офисного заговора. А может, заметил, и просто подыгрывал. С Нилом судить было сложно. В любом случае, это был тихий день, посвященный разгребанию активных дел, подчистке хвостов бумажной работы и разработке планов засады, которую они должны были завтра устроить. 

После обеда Диана проскользнула в офис Питера с большой коробкой и закрыла за собой дверь. Эта была обычная коробка, которую ФБР использовало для хранения старых дел, но внутри оказалась другая коробка, из пекарни. 

– Хитро, – признал Питер. – Давай посмотрим. 

Торт, пришлось признать Питеру, был _очарователен_. Он выглядел как средняя часть классической «тройки» – темный пиджак, жилет, узкий синий галстук. Питеру показалось, что он даже как-то видел Нила в подобном галстуке. Там была даже запонка для галстука из серебристой глазури. На вершине торта лежала изящно расположенная пара наручников. Они выглядели такими настоящими, что Питер невольно коснулся одного кольца пальцем. Это была лишь глазурь. 

Диана шлепнула его по руке. 

– Прекратите хапать торт Нила, босс. 

– Я не хапаю торт Нила, – сказал Питер, облизывая палец. Определенно глазурь. 

– Не думаете, что наручники – это уже слишком? 

– Может быть, – сказал Питер, – но так мы выражаем свою заботу. – Он встал. – Ладно, отнеси его в зал совещаний и начинай собирать народ. Пойду найду именинника. 

Именинника, как и следовало ожидать, нигде не было видно. _Если он сбежал именно сегодня, это просто моя карма, да?_ подумал Питер. Но прежде чем запрашивать данные с браслета, он решил проверить уборную, где Нил и обнаружился. 

Нил замер, когда вышел из дверей уборной и обнаружил ожидающего его Питера. 

– Что бы я предположительно не сделал, я этого не делал, – сказал он, когда Питер взял его за локоть. 

– Нечистая совесть? – спросил Питер, подталкивая его обратно к офисам белых воротничков. 

– Нет? Да? Какой ответ правильный? – Нил выскользнул из хватки Питера. – Я всё равно туда шёл, знаешь, – сказал он, расправляя воображаемые складки на рукаве. 

– Знаю, – сказал Питер. – Просто предпочитаю, чтобы ты был у меня на глазах. 

– Я думал, мы это уже прошли? – сказал Нил, показавшись слегка обиженным. 

– Только в определенные дни. – Питер положил руку ему между лопаток, как только впереди показались офис белых воротничков, просто на случай, если Нил попытается сбежать, осознав, что происходит. Внизу было практически пусто; несколько агентов заканчивали телефонные звонки или срочно дописывали бумажную работу, но большинство уже собрались наверху. 

Нил явственно напрягся. 

– Ты мог бы просто _сказать_ , что будет совещание, – заметил он легким голосом, но с тревожной ноткой. 

_Он действительно не знает_ , изумленно подумал Питер. Да, Нил определенно был не в лучшей форме. И теперь, видимо, убежден, что это как-то связано с ним. Что было правдой. Но Питеру не приходила в голову мысль – хотя, судя по напрягшимся плечам Нила, тому определенно пришла, – что это могло выглядеть, словно они собрались отправить его обратно в тюрьму. 

_Никаких шариков или хлопушек_ , сказал он Диане. Ничего, что могло вывести Нила из равновесия. Не то чтобы он думал, что у Нила случится нервный срыв или еще что – он нормально держался в поле – но офис был другим, в офисе он чувствовал себя в безопасности, и последнее, что хотел Питер – его напугать. Чего, очевидно, как раз и добился. 

Потом на верху лестницы появилась усмехающаяся Диана и крикнула: 

– Чего ждете, веди его сюда! У некоторых из нас есть работа! 

– Разве это не моя фраза? – спросил Питер, подталкивая Нила вперед. 

Диана перегнулась через перила и нахлобучила картонную шляпу на голову Нила. 

– Просто облегчаю вам жизнь, босс. 

Нил снял шляпу с головы, рассеяно приглаживая прическу другой рукой, и уставился на нее. Он все еще казался слегка ошеломленным, а теперь еще и сбитым с толку. 

– Ты организовала _декорации_? – недоверчиво спросил Питер. – Что с тобой сделали в Вашингтоне? Я бы не согласился, если бы знал, что будут декорации. 

– Только шляпы, – сказал высунувшийся из зала совещаний Джонс. – Кэффри любит шляпы. 

– Так и знал, что тут без тебя не обошлось. – Питер помедлил, потом обнял Нила за плечи и склонился к уху. – Ты как, нормально? 

Потому что бог знает, он сам ненавидел подобные ошеломляющие сюрпризы – к черту приготовления, если придется поспешно вытаскивать Нила из офиса в какое-нибудь тихое местечко, чтобы предотвратить полномасштабный приступ паники, он это сделает. 

– Нормально, – слабо повторил Нил, моргая. Он осторожно снова надел шляпу. Поскольку это был Нил, она ему даже шла. 

К счастью, Диана не повесила никаких декораций, а шляпы надели только группка агентов, но открытка и торт с пачкой небольших конвертов были на месте. 

– Ребята, – сказал Нил. Похоже, он почти обрел свое обычное присутствие духа. – Это… это очень мило, правда, но сегодня не мой день рождения. 

– Я знаю, что написано в твоем досье, – сказал Питер, не убирая руки с плеча Нила. – Подумай еще, Кэффри. Используй свои замечательные мозги. Что произошло год назад? 

– О, – очень тихо сказал Нил. 

Джонс подхватил пачку конвертов и сунул ему в руки. 

– Не хочешь посмотреть, что мы тебе приготовили? 

– Не знаю, – пробормотал Нил. Он прочитал открытку, перевернул – Питер заметил, что глаза Нила задержались на его подписи – и открыл первый конверт. Его лицо осветилось. Питер, заглянув ему через плечо, увидел, что это брошюра с женщиной, чье тело, по-видимому, было покрыто голубой и золотой краской с приклеенными цветами. Что ж, некоторым такое нравится. Из брошюры торчали два билета. 

– Стейси Мэй? Серьезно? Она _потрясающая_ , она делает эти представления о жадности корпораций, и… Стойте. Это вне моего радиуса. 

– Они всего вне твоего радиуса, – сказал Питер, похлопав по груде конвертов. – И в каждом случае тебя будет сопровождать агент ФБР. Диана? 

– Всё под контролем, – широко усмехнулась Диана, потому что теперь Нил выглядел совершенно пораженным. – Вечера, выходные – Нил, на следующие пару недель твой календарь забит. 

– И это не позволит тебе ни во что ввязаться, – добавил Питер. – Может, для разнообразия мне удастся провести пару тихих вечеров с женой. 

Нил не отреагировал на подколку; казалось, он вообще понимает только половину сказанного. Он пару раз глубоко вдохнул. 

– Ребята, – сказал он, – Ребята, я… Ух ты. Э. Давайте я начну заново. – Питер видел, как он собрался, очаровательная маска Кэффри скользнула на место, как стеной заслонив проблеск кого-то гораздо младше, гораздо открытее, с сердцем на рукаве. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Нил. – Всем вам. Правда. Это... я такого не ожидал. 

– Я удивлен, что ты никогда не задумывался о днях рождения в принципе, – сказал Питер. – Учитывая, что я не могу тебя удержать от сования носа во все остальные секреты. Ты никогда не заглядывал в список? 

Нил пожал плечами, надежно скрытый очаровательной маской. 

– Я не задумывался. Просто предположил, что ФБР не устраивает вечеринок для условно освобожденных преступников. 

– ФБР – нет, – сказал Питер. – А _мы_ устраиваем. Очевидно. Теперь режь свой торт, пока Джон не истек слюной.

*** 

Вечеринка длилась ровно столько, сколько потребовалось, чтобы все получили по куску торта и пластиковому стаканчику c игристым сидром; потом все разошлись по местам, потому что, в конце концов, все еще была середина рабочего дня.

Питер разложил по столу фотографии и распечатки карт Гугл для засады по делу Престона и так глубоко погрузился в расчеты углов камер и размещения агентов, что практически не заметил, как офис мало-помалу опустел, пока Нил не постучал в дверь. 

– Ты когда-нибудь перестаешь работать? 

– Такие случаи известны, – сказал Питер. – Один или два. 

Он потер глаза и глянул на часы. Время часто пролетало незаметно, когда он был поглощен загадкой любого типа. Снаружи стемнело, и в окно били струи дождя. 

– Завтра мы в засаде в фургоне. И я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать… 

– Хорошо. 

– Серьезно? – сдвинул брови Питер. – Если бы я знал, что чтобы добиться сотрудничества нужно всего-то устроить для тебя вечеринку, мы бы делали это каждый месяц. 

– Смешно, – хмыкнул Нил. Он крутанул между ладонями свою шляпу: типичный маневр отвлечения Кэффри, когда он хотел что-то сказать, но должен был собраться с духом, чтобы это сделать. 

– Я попросил Диану показать мне список, – сказал он, – и не считай, что я не узнал твой почерк. Когда ты это написал? 

– Когда-то в прошлом году, – Питер попытался вспомнить, но с тех пор слишком много воды утекло. 

– Ты _знал_ мой день рождения, настоящий, но ты его вычеркнул. 

– Нил, – сказал Питер. – Мы здесь только вдвоем, так что давай не будем притворяться, что дата в твоем досье имеет отношение к твоему настоящему дню рождения. 

На лице Нила был взгляд, который обычно появлялся, когда Питер правильно догадывался о чем-то, касающемся его – странная смесь терпеливого веселья и гордости, как у взрослого, когда ребенок вычисляет что-то простое и очевидное. Он еще раз крутанул шляпу, прежде чем нахлобучить на голову, и в жесте ощущался прежний стиль Кэффри, открытое наслаждение, очевидное во всем, что он делал, которое так редко проявлялось после смерти Кейт. 

– Планетарий Хейдена, – сказал он. – Питер, я бы никогда не подумал, что ты любитель астрономии. 

– Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, – сказал Питер. 

– Не ухмыляйся. Это неподобающе. 

Питер фыркнул. 

– Я задержусь еще на пару часов, – сказал он, глядя на снимки и карты. – Извини, не смогу подвезти. Придется тебе промокнуть. 

– Хмм. 

Нил огляделся, ухватил стул и подтянул к столу. 

– Ты что делаешь? 

– Я подумал, что вдвоем мы сделаем это вдвое быстрее. 

– Это не твоя область знаний, – сказал Питер. 

– Нет, но у меня много опыта с другой ее стороны, – сказал Нил. – Предположительно. 

– Это… верное замечание. – Он никогда не думал воспользоваться помощью Нила для установки наружного наблюдения. Он занимался этим много лет и привык это делать определенным способом. Но чем было его партнерство с Нилом, если не длинный курсом уроков гибкости и компромиссов? 

– Можно что-нибудь заказать, – сказал Нил. – Я знаю, каким ты становишься ворчливым, когда падает уровень сахара в крови. 

– Ты платишь. Я точно знаю, что Диана отдала тебе остатки с билетов. Кстати, ты должен сделать для нее что-нибудь приятное. Это она все организовала. 

– Уже думаю, – Нил усмехнулся, бросил шляпу на угол стола Питера (« _Это похоже на вешалку для шляп, Кэффри?_ ») и подтащил к себе стопку снимков. 

О да. Забавно, как многое может измениться за год. _И это был тот еще год._

Но они его пережили. И в каком-то смысле, в _этом_ и заключался смысл дня рождения в конце концов: большое "вот тебе" миру. _Вот тебе, мир, я пережил еще один год, какие бы испытания ты мне не приготовил; давай!_

Питер глянул через стол на склоненную над бумагами голову Нила. Его прическа все еще была слегка примята из-за шляпы. 

_Да, давай, мир_ , подумал он. _Мы принимаем вызов._

Нил поднял глаза от бумаг и улыбнулся – чуть неуверенно, – встретившись глазами с Питером. 

– Я их не украду, – заметил он. 

– Я и не думал. 

– Хмм, – протянул Нил. – Питер… – казалось, что он хотел сказать что-то еще, но он вытащил телефон. – Итальянская кухня пойдет? 

– Итальянская кухня, – сказал Питер, – звучит отлично.


End file.
